A New Beginning
by sheltie
Summary: Ned has plans for Moze. I wonder what they are?


**A new beginning**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Ned Declassified_

Ned yawned once again as he tried to stay awake in class

_When will this be over I have better things to do_ Ned thought

But the teacher continued to ramble and the clock on the wall seemed to slow down with each passing second. Ned stared at the clock hoping to will it to go faster with no avail. When the bell rang Ned was the first out the door and into the hall.

"Wow, Ned I never thought I'd see you run so fast in your entire life" his girlfriend commented

"You'd be running too if you had _that_ teacher, Moze" Ned said turning to his girlfriend

"Honestly Ned, how in world are you going to pass if you don't listen" Moze chided

"Easy, I know that you'll help me when I have homework or a test" Ned said smirking

"I can't be your lifeline forever Ned"

"No, but you're the only lifeline I have not to mention most beautiful lifeline I've ever had" Ned said looping an arm around her waist

"Flattery will get you nowhere Bigby"

"You wanna bet" Ned said giving her a kiss

"Will you two cut it out I getting sick" Someone said

Ned and Moze turned around to spot Cookie looking at them with an annoyed look

"Hey Cook how was chemistry?" Ned asked still holding onto Moze's waist

"It was fine" Cookie answered

"Well that's good, now are we ready to go?" Moze asked

"Sure am" Ned said as he led the way

Once they got outside they parted with Cookie, who went to his car while Ned and Moze headed to the park that was close by.

--

At the park Ned sat down on one of the swings and began to gently pump his legs back and forth.

"Ned?"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do when we graduate?"

Ned thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders

Moze sighed and looked down

Ned looked at her confused by why she was acting like this

"What's the matter?" He asked

"I got that scholarship," Moze answered softly

"That's great you've been wanting that for a while now" Ned said smiling

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should take it" Moze said frowning

"Why not, you've been going on about getting that scholarship ever since you heard about and you first heard about when we were in eighth grade" Ned said

"I know, but things have changed since then, you know" Moze said playing with her hands

"Yeah so?"

"So, if I take it that means we'd have to say goodbye and I don't want to" Moze said with tears starting to form

"It doesn't mean that at all," Ned said

"What do you mean?" Moze asked looking up

"Come on Moze, I thought you'd know me by now I'll think of a way to be close to you" Ned said smiling

"You're right no matter where I go I know you'll be close by somehow, I just can't get rid of you can I?" Moze said smiling now also

"No you can't, I'm here to stay" Ned said wrapping an arm around Moze

"Thanks Ned I needed that" Moze said feeling a whole better

"Well now that's settled, I believe it's time to celebrate" Ned said standing up

"Ned, you don't need to do anything special for me" Moze said shyly

"I beg to differ I've been planning this for a while just for this kind of occasion" Ned said smiling

Moze sighed in defeat knowing she had no choice in the matter

"Fine, what do you have planned?" Moze asked

"Now you know I can't just tell you Moze it's a surprise" Ned said looking very giddy

"You know I hate surprises, Ned" Moze said pouting a bit

"Come on Moze, I know for a fact you love them you just say you don't" Ned said with a smirk

Moze huffed

"Alright, now I just have to make a couple of calls then we can go" Ned said pulling out his cell phone

After he was done talking on his phone he took Moze's hand and led her away from the park the opposite direction of their homes. This got Moze thinking on what Ned had planned.

_What in the world did Ned plan that he'd save it for this occasion _Moze thought

Ned led Moze to a place she wasn't familiar with and that made her nervous

"Ned where are we going?" Moze asked nervously

Ned looked back and smiled, "come on Moze don't you trust me?"

"I do, but-"

"But nothing Moze I've had this planned for quite some time and I just need a reason to put it in action" Ned said cutting of Moze

The two walked a little longer until Ned stopped her and led her to an area of town she wasn't familiar with

"Ned, where are we?" Moze asked looking around

"A special restaurant I found a while back I was saving for the right time, which is now" Ned said smiling

Moze looked up at the restaurant name and smiled the name of the restaurant was called the _**Rose Garden**_

_Only Ned would find a restaurant that is named after the place where we first became a couple_ Moze thought

When they enter the maître'd looked up and smiled, "ah Mr. Bigby I have everything all set if you just follow me"

"Mr. Bigby?" Moze mouthed

Ned shrugged

When they sat down at the designated table the maître'd left them to look over the menu

"Where did you find this place?" Moze asked as she looked around

"I found it as I was wandering around one day" Ned answered

"And you've been saving this place for a special occasion" Moze said

Ned nodded

"What were planning?" Moze asked

"Nothing Moze" Ned said innocently

Moze raised her eyebrow

Ned kept his eyes on the menu hoping Moze would drop the subject, but he could feel her eyes bore through the menu right at him making him sweat profusely.

"Okay, I'll tell you just quit staring at me like that" Ned said breaking down

Moze smiled at her victory there wasn't anything she couldn't get out of Ned if she stared him down long enough.

"I was hoping to take you here to propose to you" Ned muttered

Moze's eyes widen at Ned she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure they've been going since the last days of eighth grade and had been together through high school though they broke up for a little bit in their sophomore year, but she didn't expect him to propose to her now.

"I don't know what to say" Moze said as soon as she found her voice

"Well don't say anything yet, I haven't even ask you" Ned said smiling

"But you said-"

"I said I was _hoping_ to propose to you here not that I _was_ going to propose to you here" Ned said with a smile still on his face

Moze huffed and sat back in her chair

Ned just shrugged and went back looking at the menu

Moze on the other hand didn't know how to feel on one hand she was a little relived that Ned didn't propose to her now, but on the other hand she really wanted him to propose to her now in this romantic setting they had. These conflicting thoughts clashed as she looked at her menu trying to keep her face neutral so Ned wouldn't be able to read her.

Ned on the other hand could see right through his girlfriend's stone face and couldn't help, but smile a little.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked appearing from out of nowhere

"I am, Moze are you ready?" Ned said

Moze nodded

"Ladies first" Ned said gesturing to Moze

"I'll have the Caesar salad to start with and then I'll have the Chicken Alfredo" Moze said handing the menu to the waiter

"I'll have the shrimp linguine with the garden salad," Ned said doing the same

The waiter nodded then turned and left

"So, if you aren't going to propose to me here then where are you going to?" Moze asked

"Maybe graduation that would be a great way to end our school year" Ned said thinking out loud

"You're joking, right?" Moze said coughing into her water

"Maybe Moze, maybe" Ned said smirking

"I hate it when you do that" Moze said

Ned just smirked as he leaned back in his chair slightly

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bigby or I'm going to wipe it off for you" Moze muttered

Ned just sighed as he set the chair gently back on the floor and looked at Moze with interest

"Did you want me to propose?" Ned asked

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want you to propose to me I've wanted you to since our junior prom" Moze said startled by Ned's question

"Since our junior prom? Now that's a long time" Ned said smirking

Moze blushed as soon as she realized what she said

"This is an interesting development" Ned said leaning forward

Moze looked around hoping to see the food arrive so they could end this conversation

"Moze, you can't avoid this forever" Ned said smirking once again

"I know I can't, but can it wait until after we eat" Moze mumbled as she saw the food come

Ned sighed signaling he agreed

After they finished their meal Ned leaned back and smiled while Moze fidgeted in her seat.

"So, you've been wanting me to propose to you since our junior prom Moze, you do know that was over a year ago" Ned said smirking

"I know, but I can't help it I was daydreaming how you'd propose to me and what our wedding would be like" Moze said as she twirled a lock of her hair absentmindedly

"So, tell me in your daydream how did I propose?" Ned asked very interested

"Well, you take me to the first place we met, the park and sit me down on one of the swings and we'd talk for a while then you'd sneak in a proposal" Moze said blushing slightly

Ned smirked, "that would be something I'd do"

"Yes, it would"

"So, tell about your _day_dream wedding?" Ned said leaning in

"It would be at the rose garden where we became a couple" Moze said now fully blushing

"Interesting idea I like I should remember that when the time comes" Ned said smiling

"So you aren't going to propose to me here?" Moze asked

Ned just shrugged giving her his most mischievous smile ever

Moze however grumbled a bit until the waiter came back asking them if they wanted desert, which they did. After dessert Ned and Moze left and Ned walked her home, but before he let her go he had one more surprise.

"Hold on Moze I have one more think I need to do" Ned said

"What is it Ned?" Moze asked a bit tired

"Come on follow me" Ned said taking Moze's hand and leading her to her backyard

"Ned, why are we here?" Moze asked

"For this"

As soon as Ned said this the whole backyard lit up with string lights and Moze saw her parents there, but out just her parents were present Ned's parents were also here and all of their friends too not to mention a few of the their teachers from middle school.

"Ned, what's going on?" Moze asked now very confused

"This"

Ned got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"You had this planned along, didn't you?" Moze said with tears in her eyes

"Of course, now for the important question Moze, will you marry me?" Ned said smiling nervously

Ned opened the small black box and inside was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond rose set on the band.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Moze said lunging at her now fiancé

Everyone around them applauded and shouted their congratulations, but that all fell deaf to the couple as they looked into each other's eyes and found their new beginning.

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know by pressing the review button**


End file.
